Owners and managers of controlled land and facilities often attach signs to trees and other structures that are subjected to varying weather conditions. However, when a sign is attached directly to a growing tree or a structure that responds to varying conditions by undergoing dimensional changes, the sign may be torn apart or fall from the tree or other structure over several seasons. Unwanted inconveniences may occur and dangers may arise as uninformed visitors are exposed to unexpected conditions or hazards that a lost sign was intended to address. Furthermore, the loss of the sign may result in unwanted trespassing and may even permit the assumption of unwanted liabilities. Land owners and managers typically therefore must return to posted areas to replace lost or damaged signs.
As a tree grows, it may exhibit growth in both in height and diameter. Any signage nailed at four corners may be damaged or lost as the tree carries the nails further and further from each other both in vertical and horizontal directions. Plywood, metal panels, and other constructions materials may similarly destroy or cause the loss of a sign due to thermal expansions and contractions of both the host material and the signage material as seasonal or even daily temperatures cycle from hot to cold and back many times.
Therefore, an improved sign support assembly that adapts to the changing dimensions of a host structure such as a living tree is needed.